


Only The Best:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes care of Danny after his accident, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	Only The Best:

*Summary: Steve takes care of Danny after his accident, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett made sure that he wasn’t forgetting anything to help his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams recover from his ordeal. The Blond knew that his super seal would end this once, & for all, It was all that both men ever wanted. The Hunky Brunette went to check in on his lover, who was relaxing on the couch.

“How are you doing, Baby ?”, Steve asked tenderly, as he was examining his lover over with his eyes. He knew that his Danno was tough, but it didn’t stop him from worrying about him so much. “I am doing just fine, I would do better with a kiss”, The Dark-Haired Man was happy to oblige his wish, & they shared the most sweetest kiss between them.

After coming up for air, Danny took in everything that the former seal did for him to make him comfortable. “You certainly pulled out all of the stops, Didn’t you ?”, The Blond asked, as he was impressed with what he did, & how much time he put into it. The Five-O Commander said this, as a response to his question.

“You deserve only the best, Danno, Only the best”, Steve told the blond, as he sat down to join him, & they relaxed for awhile. Danny cuddled with his man, as long as his gunshot, & stab wounds would allow, & they kissed again, as they were enjoying the silence. They declared their love for each other, & didn’t say another word after that. 

The End.


End file.
